That's not what it is!
by RaspberryPink
Summary: Typical day in the Weasley home. Charlie draws a picture for Bill who is attending Hogwarts for the first time. Mayhem ensues. Oneshot


**Author's Note:** Okay I had to look up the Weasley children and their ages. For all intents and purposes Bill is 11, Charlie 9, Percy 6, Fred & George 3-4, and Ron 1, Ginny isn't born yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter however I do own a pair of lovely bunny socks.

Charlie placed the quill back into its ink fountain_. There, done_, he thought ecstatically. The process had taken him the whole afternoon, but he had finally completed it. _This has to be the best one yet !_ As usual Charlie was right, this was the best picture he had drawn in the nine years of his short life. It was the picture of a dragon_; it looks just like the picture in Dad's book_, thought Charlie lifting the piece of paper into the bright sunlight.

Dragons were Charlie's absolute favorite animal. Could anyone ask for a cooler creature? _No definitely not_, Charlie thought shaking his head in agreement. Sure, unicorns were majestic, and phoenixes had magic tears, but dragons were still the absolute best. Seriously,any creature that could spew fire and fly was amazing. _Plus there were like a hundred different types_, he recollected. He counted the ones he had managed to memorize on his small freckled hands. _Hungarian Horntail, Swedish Short-Snout, Welsh Green, and Chinese Fireball! _

As the light filtered through the paper Charlie could swear that the dragon, a Chinese Fireball, would come to life at any moment. The creatures long red body curved in thick loops over the page ending with a lithe sharp tip. Golden three-toed claws protruded out of the short strong legs ready to tear its prey apart. However Charlie thought the best part was the face. Dark charcoal eyes stared right back at him framed with shinning scales and a long snout. Winding whiskers the same color as the claws dripped down in a beard around it hiding sharp teeth. _Bill is going to love this he just has too, _Charlie beamed. He was glad the day had turned around.

This morning had been a sad one for Charlie; Bill, Charlie's brother, had left for Hogwarts early in the morning. He really tried not to be sad but he just couldn't help it. For months all Bill and Charlie talked about together was Hogwarts. Bill told him about the grounds, castle, and all the new things he was excited to learn. At first he was a bit jealous but that soon faded away to excitement for his brother.

It was a crisp autumn morning with leaves the color of a campfire. It never dawned on Charlie that his brother was actually leaving till they stood on Platform 9 and ¾ . Of course Charlie couldn't think anything but screaming children. Percy, now six, clutched at their mum's skirts looking at Fred and George who were racing around the platform. Mum was pregnant again and yelling.

"Fred, no don't put that in your mouth! George, no get away from that," bellowed Mrs. Weasley tottering after the twins. Really, no difference except there was an extra voice to join the din. Ron the newest addition to the family had started_. I knew Ron could cry, but I didn't know he could cry that loudly. _People were looking disgusted while others were slightly amused.

However he did _hope it's a girl_, it was Charlie's repeated wish. Having 4 younger brothers was too much he decided after mum had told them she was having another.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to fall over, hurrying to pick up Fred, _or was it George_? It was hard to keep track sometimes. He had to be stopped from sticking a rock in his mouth. The other one zoomed past shrieking.

Mr. Weasley stopped talking to Bill and ran over to help his wife before she fell to her demise. In one swoop he had moved across the platform and picked up the other offending twin. Charlie moved over to where Bill was standing with his trunk.

Getting all up in there Charlie walked to stand by his older brother. He rocked back and forth on his feet watching him. Bill look back at him and smiled. The train had finally arrived at the station and the whistle blew loudly over the din.

"Hey I can write you? Ya know in case you get sick of only hearing from mom and dad…" he finished lamely.

"Duh I mean if I have tons of fun who else am I gonna tell," smirked Bill as he nudged his brother with an elbow, "besides I expect you to tell me what is happening at home, ya know the real stuff." They smiled secretly at each other. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived just in time to see Bill off, Mrs. Weasley crying literally buckets of tears while Mr. Weasley held her and waved good bye. Before Bill got on the train though they did their secret handshake and he was gone.

He was startled back to reality when Percy appeared in the door way.

"Hey Charlie have you seen my…." Percy trailed off. _What is he looking at_, wondered Charlie. Usually Percy was focused on everything. Trying to figure out what his younger brother was staring his eyes rested on his drawing.

"What's that?" questioned Percy ogling the drawing that Charlie was still holding up. Protectively he placed it down at his side. In The Burrow, things, especially fragile things, had a knack for getting broken. Even though Percy was young he was extremely precocious for a six year old. Charlie eyed his brother warily.

"It's a picture I drew for Bill," Charlie replied cheerily. It was decided that Percy was not a huge threat. _What's the worst he can do? Tell mom or push me_, was the decided answer. The image of wispy big headed Percy pushing him made Charlie chuckle out loud. Glancing at his younger brother through his bangs he realized Percy was not amused.

"Looks like a sturgeon," Percy folded his arms and cocked his head to one side his mouth in a serious line. As he did this his pants dropped slightly.

Charlie opened and closed his mouth several times trying to think of a response._ I worked all day on this! I even memorized the picture in dad's book it can't look like a sturgeon!_

"What?" was the cleverest thing Charlie could think of at the moment. That fact made him feel extremely stupid. As if to make his question clearer, he straightened his shoulders.

"A sturgeon," said Percy matter of factly rolling his eyes, "a fish who's eggs are used to make caviar." His glasses slid down the bridge of his nose again forcing them to be pushed back up.

"I know what one is Percy! How you cannot see that it's a dragon?" _He reads enough books he should be able to understand this .He's a wizard shouldn't he know about dragons anyway? Little bugger._

"A sturgeon's don't have beards!" Charlie jabbed the paper vehemently pointing to the golden part. In response Percy pushed his wiry glasses back onto his face. They had a habit of falling down from the bridge of his nose to the pointed tip.

"Actually they have whisker-like potusions" snapped Percy.

"It is protrusions not potusions and that is not the point!" Charlie waved his arm trying to gesture how he was feeling. He was so upset it was hard to articulate now. It usually worked on his parents, but his brother couldn't seem to understand what he was trying to say.

"Oh is that what that is," he stated simply back. It was always creepy how Percy appeared to be calm about everything, _well except when it came to the twins_ Charlie smirked. This year after taking a couple years to master motor skills they had finally managed to create random outburst of magic. Usually that meant shocking Percy and then dissolving into laughter.

Nodding his head Charlie tried to explain in a more in depth way his drawing and the importance of the Chinese Fireball's need for such long whiskers.

"You see the whiskers help it to protect…" but he was unable to finish his statement.

"Still thinks it looks like a sturgeon," mumbled Percy. He had had it with his younger brother. In attempt to scare him off he stepped forward threatening. It usually worked when he did this. Yet this only backfired.

"Mom!" Percy screamed pointing at Charlie in accusation, "he hit me!" The younger of the two stepped back closer to the door of Charlie's room.

"No I didn't," screamed Charlie out the door_. How dare he! He was the one who made fun of my drawing anyway. The little bogey face._ He was fuming now.

"Yes you did!" yelled Percy back "Mom!" With that yell Percy moved even closer to the door. Now if he wanted to Percy could make a clean getaway, but Charlie would not stand for that. If it was a race he wanted he would win

"Mom!" Charlie shouted with him moving even closer to the door. Besides if he just found his mother she would tell Percy he was wrong. _Seriously the snout was all wrong for a sturgeon, couldn't Percy see that?_

"Boys I'm busy here you'll have to come into the kitchen!" Their mother's voice was far away, but still held the unmistakable edge to it. She wouldn't stay calm for very long.

But Charlie did not want to move with Percy staring at him with those inscrutable blue eyes. It was like that day he had watched a dog chase a cat down the street in town. Percy had that exact same expression as the cat, calculating the exact moment to flee. I will not be beaten, was Charlie's last thought as he sprinted towards the door and past Percy, picture cradled to his chest.

"Before I count to three…" their mother finished ominously.

He ran down the stairs two at a time in some instants Percy still trailing behind him screaming for their mother. At one point his shirt had gotten caught on a banister, but he had wrenched it free causing a small tear. Percy gained on him. Noise resounded through the whole house as they made their way to the kitchen. Both boys entered the kitchen at the same time.

Mrs. Weasley was dressed in her usual kitchen attire, complete with bright red apron and large oven mitts. She wore a frown upon her face and put her hand on her hips. Flour was on one cheek and her hair was stucking out at some weird angles.

"Well out with it before I hex your toes off!" she said firmly. It was evident the she was not serious. It was a new threat though, thought Charlie. "Ron is down for a nap now what's with all this noise?"

Both of them started explaining the situation in loud whining voices that messed together in a cacophony of words. It was a very displeasing sound to hear. Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to tear her hair out in exasperation when the twins wandered in from outside.

"Blurgh," cawed Fred looking at everyone with large brown eyes. _Wonder what they're on about._ Usually the twins spoke in their secret language together, no one had managed to crack the code yet. It had turned into a running bet to see who could understand it first.

"Bergasploosh!" George whispered back pulling on Fred's shirt looking worriedly from their mother to the two older boys. Then he whipped some of the dirt off his nose onto his blue shirt.

"Porpoise…" whispered Fred gravely. George made a motion like a whale spouting water. They both laughed and their mother rolled Charlie covered his mouth to suppress a laugh.

At the breakfast table Bill and Charlie had discussed with grinning faces whether their mother resembled a whale or a dolphin. At first Bill had been believed to be the winner since he compared her to a killer whale. It made sense it was a small but deadly whale. However Charlie won the argument in the last minute when he proved that orcas were in fact a type of porpoise. This had caused their father to set down the paper and looked at them all eyes smiling but mouth stern.

"Well I don't know about you gentlemen but your mother is the most attractive whale or porpoise I have ever seen in my life, and I've seen some real lookers," said Mr. Weasley winking. It was amazing what those two could pick up now.

"Lets try this again," Mrs. Weasley sighed taking off her ovens mitts as she placed the pie on the counter "explain to me one at a time what happened."

Percy jumped into the conversation before Charlie had any say.

"I was looking for my books on thermal nuclear theory and then Charlie hit me!" yell Percy pointing at Charlie. He still held his picture to his chest. Hopefully the ink didn't get smudged.

"No I didn't!"

"Stop!," Mrs. Weasley grunted bending down on one knee. "Now Percy where did you get books on…what did you say again?" Her face turned into a frown in one swift movement.

" I got it from dad's library…." Percy shuffled his feet looking away from their mother. Charlie was relieved he wouldn't get in trouble now. Not that I would've anyway he pouted slightly.

"Oh! When I get my hands on him!" she seethed turning around to look out the window. " I told him not to bring those muggle things in the house!"

Crack.

And with that sound it wasn't very long till Mr. Weasley was standing in the kitchen. He had a smile on his face as he took off his hat and coat and went to kiss his wife. Charlie shuddered, _mum looks like she's going to jinx him…. _

"Arthur," she screamed just as his lips were about to kiss her cheek "what have I told you about bringing muggle things inside the house!" He jumped back from her putting his hands up in the air as a defense. I owe him one, after all he is my dad, thought Charlie.

"Hey dad can you help me mail my picture?" murmured Charlie. Both of his parents were taken aback and stopped fighting for an instant. However Mr. Weasley was the fastest in reacting.

"Sure Charlie, why lets go in the other room and we can mail that!" He began pushing Charlie into the other room.

"Arthur!"

"Run!" And they both ran to find Errol.


End file.
